


【DMC5】【VD】Self-inflicted

by Kasawa_Mauo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasawa_Mauo/pseuds/Kasawa_Mauo
Summary: 因为意外，但丁拥有了一条尾巴。父母永远不要对孩子撒气。





	【DMC5】【VD】Self-inflicted

**Author's Note:**

> *5VD
> 
> *鬼才逻辑和挑战生物学共存。
> 
> *不合时宜的搞笑。
> 
> *奇妙的比喻。

但丁怀疑他亲爱的哥哥在短暂休战时期偷偷摸摸搞了什么小手段——他感觉自己的脊椎仿佛附上了几十斤秤砣，把整个脊背向下酸涩的沉入地面。说不定他人类血脉的一部分因为岁月流逝患上了中年人难以避免的劳累病，这样的念头不过是但丁对自己说的玩笑话，众所周知半魔的血统不会让这种事发生，否则他早该在这份高强度的工作里过劳退休了。脊椎适时的酸痛了起来，活像得了十年的老风湿，但丁夸张地叫了一嗓子，听起来像是个美声歌手在练嗓，他又做了个鬼脸。

他不觉得自己在魔界这段时间能被源源不断的低阶恶魔摆了一套，他们除了肮脏的血液能有什么能触碰到自己呢！于是答案只有一个了，他想，维吉尔在私底下为了得分对他做了什么，这个满脑子为力量而生的人动了歪脑筋。在得出结论后但丁对此啼笑皆非，强大出色的但丁并不会嘲笑他哥哥那点小计谋，就好像小时候他的哥哥表面上大人老成般不与他计较什么，但总会在之后偷偷摸摸地奉还回来，还会好面子的假装那不是出于他手。

我，但丁，成熟有魅力的恶魔猎人是不会在乎这点幼稚的恶作剧的。他这么对自己说，大步走出临时居所。维吉尔找到了一处被包裹在藤蔓里的破旧小别墅，尽管很可惜没有接通水电也没处交水电费，和但丁那个破事务所比也没少几个窟窿，但这比起但丁想象中以天为被席地而眠的魔界生活要好多了。

“你去哪？”维吉尔在他远远地路过时瞥了他一眼，把身边的阎魔刀拢了拢，“等不及开始下一场了？”

“当然是出门散步，我可是稀客，不参观一下可不值回票价。”沐浴着充满对他品味的怀疑的目光，但丁关上了身后的门。他回忆着在交战途中看到过的奇怪果实：长得方方正正，仿佛心脏般鼓动着焦红的外壳，周遭的空气还漂浮着赤色的粉末。从颜色上看他对那玩意很有好感，至于功用鬼知道那有什么作用，他是从没看见过维吉尔把它带回来当储备粮——恶魔不需要进食，但是半魔需要消遣用的零嘴，在这一点上他们兄弟俩难得的保持了一致。维吉尔教训他不要带些奇怪的果子回来，除了被丢进旁边的坑里炸出几只苍蝇以外毫无用处。魔界的果实看上去都奇形怪状，维吉尔因为充满求生经验在这方面总能胜出但丁很多分——但丁决定把那玩意带回来在维吉尔身上尝试一番，最好再有什么特殊作用，这可令人再欣喜不过了。

但丁没说过自己不会对对方的恶作剧斤斤计较，相反的是对于恶整兄弟他乐在其中。

 

但丁回来时维吉尔依旧在窗边破旧的椅子上坐着，甚至没怎么改变姿势，只是稍微往椅背的方向后倾了些。他对哥哥的耐心没有丝毫怀疑，毕竟作为乌里森时他表现了同样的耐性与无聊坐在那张庞大丑陋的椅子上一个多月，或许更久，久到身上长出痔疮般的眼睛，嘿。

他对着维吉尔张开双臂：“我回来了，你不迎接一下我吗。”这样的问候在他装模作样的语调下只是在讨打，年长的半魔只是对着他发出不屑的冷哼，用站起身举起阎魔刀权当做出了回应，看上去马上就要用刀鞘给那个白色脑袋一个亲吻。没过几秒他皱着眉头抽了抽鼻子：“你带了什么东西回来？”

他的哥哥被那枚血果子变成了只狗。“哦，我去恶魔巢里滚了一圈。”但丁咯咯笑着将手背到身后，变戏法般从空气中摸出来一个篮球般大小的、仿佛椰子的东西。“我带了礼物回来。”

“那是你应该做的，你从来都希望吃点苦头而不是好果子。”在一阵打量的目光后，维吉尔仿佛颇为欣慰地点了点头，“你总算找了个能吃的，有记住我的话。”他对于弟弟喜好并着手于寻找魔界稀奇古怪的果子非常不满，就算维吉尔已经展示过什么东西能吃但丁也毫不在乎，而现在对方总算在吃食上头一次乖乖听话了。

所以维吉尔没想到但丁就那么轻易地双手一掰就打开了魔界本应最结实坚固的果壳，在内容物露出来前一股强势的魔力波动率先突破了厚重的屏障，仿佛一瓶曼妥思倒进可乐瓶里剧烈地沸腾起来，浓厚的粉末几乎化成紫色的光束四处喷发——而他的傻兄弟还保持着一手捧着一手掰着果壳的姿势露出傻笑，在这个瞬间他猜不透这个傻子到底是认真的在整他还是打算同归于尽。

“但丁——！！”维吉尔暴怒的声音很快淹没在巨响中。

他们把刚确定下来的居所一楼毁了，因为过多焦红色胶状的黏液爆发了出来，以完全不科学的体积和速度配合着紫色烟尘占据了这层楼，现在他们有了新的墙纸和地板、以及一些不太规则的破洞窗户，孔洞上都附着大约三公分那么厚实的柔软物体在空气中颤动。所幸二楼基本没什么损失，因为维吉尔富有先见之明地把身后即将登上台阶首级的但丁用刀柄顶着腹部推了出去，大公无私地用后背挡住气势汹汹的浪涌。

但丁趴在二楼地上，气若游丝仿佛又被尼禄打了一巴掌，老半天也没爬起来。他看着自己的兄弟踱着步子用百般嫌弃的目光打量自己，干脆地翻了个白眼把自己像一块一面涂满果酱的吐司面包翻了个面，大字型摊开在另一块“果酱”上。

“自作自受。”维吉尔骂道，因为但丁的愚蠢他失去了一张还算整洁的椅子，现在他连踹一脚自己的兄弟都嫌脏。

“体谅一下一个伤员吧，我觉得它们渗进了我的衣服。”但丁悲惨的呻吟着，他想自己的腰椎在这种冲击下咯吱作响，那些黏液透过布料黏在皮肤上灼烧，宛如火炉在剧烈燃烧般释放魔力，过于饱和使他看起来醉酒般全身上下泛着红，如果不是发生在自己身上他几乎要被这种无私奉献感动了。维吉尔一定是因为这种果实会让他看上去像个被草莓果酱浇了满身的人才放弃使用它的，但丁想。

“愚蠢，那种果实被摘下来后很快会像爆炸一样释放魔力，你把它密封起来，它接触到空气后……但丁？”

当那份灼热化成其他感觉的时候但丁还没意识到正在发生什么，他只是在想自己要不要爬起来找个水坑清洗一下自己。于是这份感觉就愈发放肆地唤醒一种熟悉的疼痛，持续填充着胸腔到脊背上的皮肤中间的位置，像被阎魔刀打了个转在骨肉间穿行，又像被蠕动的触手打穿肺器。这份火辣的痛苦硌人得很，仿佛拥有了自己的躯壳般从脊椎一路延伸到更远的地方——他在这份不属于自己的力量上痛苦的弓起身子，向上，连意识都快飞离。

直到一只冰凉的手把他从汪洋大海中拽出来，但丁几乎认为自己又要在成片孤独中溺死。

衣服肯定已经报销了，不然维吉尔肯定不愿意掀开涂满黏液的外衣。手正顺着自己的脊椎按压，冰凉的指尖触碰在皮肤上让热度仿佛消退了些，尽管这种安抚有些粗暴，但丁依旧得到了少有的慰藉，在断断续续的哀嚎中松了口气，他向着自己近在咫尺的哥哥伸出手，勾住脖颈的速度又快又准。现在他们在高温里来了个热切的拥抱，滚在地上的动作让这对兄弟看上去一样糟糕了。

“放手，你脏透了。”他的哥哥在他的身下，脑袋埋在肩窝里发出闷闷的声音，但丁想少来吧，维吉尔那只手还在他的背上呢，不仅如此一条完全无法被忽略重量、比起体温来说冰冷许多的鞭状物如蛇般堪称亲昵地缠绕在腿上，整齐的鳞甲随着呼吸整齐的微微翕张。

“还好意思说，维吉尔，你的尾巴露出来了。”

“我的？”维吉尔声音中夹着疑惑。但丁正想取笑兄弟的自制力，他的手伸向对方的脊背却只摸到一片湿热的衣料——这可就奇怪了，维吉尔什么都没露出来，可是那条尾巴仍然不屈不挠的试图在沾满黏液的皮肤上稳稳地绕上一圈。

在但丁短暂的僵硬中维吉尔搭在他肩胛骨上的手向下探去，轻而易举地摸到一块完全不属于人类的部位，看上去是来自恶魔的馈赠，有些熟悉的坚硬光滑片甲……从根部传来的感觉有些迟钝但依旧诚实反应出挠人的发痒，那个物体绕到他们眼前坦然的展示自己，这确实是从但丁身上生长出来全新肢体，看上去很像某个人真魔人化后的什么部位。

“维吉尔！你操蛋的尾巴怎么长在我身上！”脑子转过来的但丁对着自己胞兄的耳朵怒吼，他想起之前的不适，这下可真相大白了，全都是维吉尔的错！

难道他以为这是小时候争着在物品上写名字的另一种标记方式吗？也许维吉尔的脑袋被人血果子渗透的像是海绵一样绵软且透水良好，说不定用这条尾巴给他粗暴地搅弄搅弄能让维吉尔清醒点——但丁确实想那么做，但是新生的部位像只不听话的蛇类选择在他的腿根上缓慢地打转，大概它有自己的想法并且毫无听从命令的打算。无法随心而动的新生部位还不如一个累赘，更何况现在这根尾巴与魔人化后的任何一处器官都要柔软脆弱，还能感受到外界力道轻微的触碰。

“不是我做的。”维吉尔的辩解在他听起来苍白无力，目光游移、一脸与自己无关的表情看得但丁牙痒，“可能……是你不小心留下的纪念品。”

“呵，这条尾巴看上去和你的一模一样。”但丁发出嗤笑，他在自己脑海里搜寻线索准备找出有力的证据将军这一局，哦该死他真的不知道维吉尔什么时候做的，“我不明白你要做什么，你大费周章不会就为了看我背着一条蠢尾巴吧。”

维吉尔审视着但丁的眼神让他浑身不自在，或许是因为自己的尾巴正沿着躯体游走着把破损的衣物彻底拆开，显示他有多迫不及待同兄弟进行兄友弟恭的坦诚相见。他骂骂咧咧用手箍住这条新生的东西，这样下去他就要在维吉尔面前裸奔了——他们从小至今坦诚相见的次数多了去了，这不意味着他一边质问对方一边给自己脱衣服就会很有压迫力，反而像是什么不合时宜的色情表演。

这尾巴沾满液体，滑腻腻的在手指间打滑，呲溜一下就差点跑脱了，在空气里乱甩。维吉尔把甩得到处都是的液体抹掉，不爽中显然有些欲言又止，但丁确信他不是因为可能存在的愧疚，而是因为对方也不怎么了解自己、尤其是自己的半身的生理特性。毕竟已经没有人能教两个半魔如何了解自己的身体，他们又没有医院做定期检查。

“你有没有想过是乌里森。”

“哈？不要推卸责任，这怎么可……？”但丁顿住了，说的很有道理，他想起来乌里森的触手确实拥有这样的形态，也确实在混乱中洞穿了他的胸膛，即使在被砍断后也顽强的保持着生命在做最后的扭动……也就是说它甚至在生命的尽头给自己留下了“后代”，然后因为意外刺激它生长了出来。但丁不合时宜的联想到章鱼或是蚯蚓，这种为了繁殖利用一切机会的精神实在无法说可歌可泣，只能说是无耻。“乌里森。该死的维吉尔，你是个恶心的章鱼。”

作为回应维吉尔毫不留情地给了一拳但丁的下巴让他从身上滚开，显然他不喜欢这个称呼。但丁差点就被打飞出去了，他的上半身向空中腾起，被下半身、准确的说是他的尾巴尖端死皮赖脸地钩在了他兄弟的裤腰上，紧接着布料撕裂声像加速火箭器掉落的预兆使他又离开地面。拜托他没办法像揪着兔子尾巴一样完全掌握这截意外柔韧的触肢，这也是维吉尔自找的。

地心引力让他跌回去、摔到地面上，他的哥哥皱着眉在一旁把手指扣上缠着自己的尾巴想把它远远甩开。

在接触到人类的体温后层叠细密的鳞甲仿佛生物呼吸着微微张开，尾尖抬高一下一下点着对方腰腹，很明显变得更兴奋地抖动起来，用缓慢暧昧的力度摩挲小臂，看上去它正想欢欣鼓舞的钻进布料里最好是能缠住这个热源。这该死的像是蛇类求偶前的舞蹈。

“但丁，把它收起来。”

“见鬼，它可不听我使唤——”

维吉尔用动作打断了话头，冷笑着发力掐住那玩意的粗大尾端，它就像是触电般打着颤儿，震得但丁仿佛要跳起来，“这可是长在你身上的，而你从来克制不住自己的本能。”

哦，维吉尔总能把过错推到他身上。但丁也懒得辩解什么“这条家伙有自己的小脑瓜”之类自己也不确定的话，倒不如将错就错，反正衣服已经被毁得差不多了，憋了几天的欲望正在兄弟的目光催生下蓬勃生长，就像维吉尔说的那样他渴望接下来的触碰。

他们总能在不合时宜的时候来上一发，他翻了个白眼，曲起一条腿的动作让剩余的布料起到的遮羞作用更加岌岌可危。“那来得正好，我们做点什么吧，我太热了。”但丁说。

尾巴的事情还没解决方案，赤红的黏液粘的哪里都是，他们就在屋里开始了黏黏糊糊的性爱，仿佛处于桑拿房的空气在稳定升温，不管从哪个角度来说都可以登上半魔们年度最糟糕做爱地点十最评比。

但丁骑在维吉尔的胯部上，大腿夹着腰胯磨蹭，他早就舍弃掉那几片最后的布料用光裸的会阴摩擦那片微微凸起的形状，他对于让对方布料下的部位活跃起来向来自信。他吐出一口灼热的呼吸，两只手撑在对方耳边，阴影盖上那双从来冰凉的注视他的眸子，温度似乎从来都渗透不进去。但丁却爱极了这份冷漠，不管是怒火还是情欲他喜欢把它们点燃的滋味。

对方揉捻他绵软的胸部，拇指在半硬的乳头上摁压，直到乳尖颤颤巍巍挺立在空气中，他的胸部在力道下变形发红，汗水和红色的黏液搞得一团糟。他们之间本来没有过多的前戏就会进入正题，今天却不太一样，他的哥哥似乎很有在他胸膛上消费时间的想法。

“你不想吻我吗？”他问。

“不想，你好脏。”

但丁可不信维吉尔的鬼话，他们做爱的场地从来不止这么一个糟糕地方，每次两个人的情况都没好到哪里去。他掐着自己哥哥的下巴强行把嘴唇贴上去，伸出舌头描摹对方的唇线，把干燥的唇瓣用唾液涂得湿漉漉。维吉尔张开双唇放任舌头钻进去，懒洋洋地回应但丁的热情，手上却毫不留情的用惩罚的力道抠弄小颗肉粒。但丁因此从喉咙里发出低小哼叫，一边与对方的舌头交缠起舞。直到他们交错在一起的呼吸彻底乱透的前一秒才气喘吁吁地分开，细亮的银丝牵扯了很远的距离才无声的断在空气中。

但丁舔着嘴唇，他觉得舌尖发麻泛着一丝甜味，说不准是维吉尔口中或是恶作剧的味道。“你不想尝尝果实的味道吗？要勇于尝试啊。”

“不必，尝过一次就够。”维吉尔的指甲嵌进乳孔的凹陷，一时让人无法辨清是指何处。但丁笑话他太容易满足，被摁住脑袋往嘴里塞入两根手指，被压住舌根的感觉挺不好受，不过比起阴茎塞满口腔让两颊酸痛要稍微好点。他吮吸这两根手指，舌面灵活的翻卷用唾液包裹它们，发出啧啧水声。开玩笑轻阖齿关左右磨蹭指节的举动被塞入第三根手指撑开的举动惩罚，但丁甚至以为维吉尔想要用拳头操他的嘴，那也太疼了点。

但丁隔着布料揉捏阴囊的位置，把手摸进对方正隔着薄薄布料精神地挺立起来的部位，隐藏在耻毛底下的器官主动一般贴上手指，他熟练地把包皮抚下上下套弄起来，用指尖去挖小巧的孔洞。它很快就从头部汩汩流出前液沾湿那片衣料，维吉尔催促着他用手指勾住边缘扯下让阴茎探出头来。但丁撑着身子试图往前坐在维吉尔小腹上，那根阴茎早点进来就完事儿了。可是他被一股力量推回原位，自己的阴茎随力摇摆着汩汩流出液体。维吉尔不慌不忙的模样看得着急，蹂躏胸部的手终于决定顺着腹肌的线条一路向下至小腹——去捉住但丁的阴茎。

好吧，虽然维吉尔打算做足前戏值得被夸赞，可他现在就希望维吉尔不要磨磨蹭蹭赶紧把什么东西塞进后穴里，用作润滑的液体不管是唾液还是满身滚烫的黏液都好已经快要满溢出来，顺着弧度滑进该进入的地方，火热和瘙痒使人疯狂。

一片冰凉贴在背部皮肤上的动静使但丁以为对方终于开窍了，可他很快意识到对方没有长出第三只手触碰那，于是被遗忘了许久的新器官又占领了脑海一席之地。是的，尾巴，那处尾尖顺着滚烫的身体弧度抚摩的感觉像是沙漠遇甘露般舒适，这使他发出享受的声音。

可是很快他没心情享受了，突然的意外使他全身紧绷——

细长的尾尖顺着脊背滑进了臀丘、并且尖锐的顶部撬开被黏液浅浅盖住的穴口顶进去了一小部分，侧面尖锥抵着尾椎的行为让他下意识感受到了危险收紧了全身肌肉，在但丁认识到自己的尾巴打算做什么危险的事情的短暂空白里，它毫不犹豫地沾着那些滚烫的液体破开肠壁，两极的温度破入体内的冲击让他忍不住尖叫出声，口腔里的手指堵住清晰的声音传出，只有模糊的哽咽传入对方耳中。

年长的半魔困惑的拔出沾满唾液的手指，难得的关怀他突然紧张起来的胞弟：“怎么了？”

“操……操蛋的尾巴！”但丁总算能咬牙切齿地合上嘴开始骂脏话了，尾尖插在他紧绷的后穴里前后摇晃着不轻不重地摩挲让他双腿发软，他翘起臀部试图拽出尾巴让这该死的自渎停止。

事与愿违，尾巴不依不饶往里钻的坚持和维吉尔拉住他的动作统一得让他皱着眉坐回去，棱锥最粗大的部分已经钉在穴口，褶皱紧张地圈住近似金属的物体，颤抖和恐惧中那截弯曲的肠道被迫抻直，可以清晰地感觉到尖端抵在稍深的区域。他倒吸口冷气，哽咽了几秒才拉长着声音抱怨：“维吉尔——”

“你越来越不会忍耐了。”兄弟的指责让人火大，对方坚定认为这是他在几十年未见的时光中诞生的最新兴趣。可恶，他有那么糟糕的性癖吗？

发现自己的阴茎因为刺激仍选择高高翘起向外吐露液体的事实足够让人受挫，深埋体内的物体此刻不再一股脑往深处钻，而是稍往外拔出些在紧绷的肠壁上寻找什么——它如此令人难以置信的了解半魔的生理结构，更令人怀疑的是这根家伙或许是个听从对方命令办事儿的小叛徒，毕竟某种意义上来说那是它的“好爸爸”。很快它找到了，冰凉的顶端蜻蜓点水似地触碰那片小小的凸起，时而小心翼翼的把自己摁在那片软肉上让棱角的边缘压进去，快感从前列腺体毒蛇缠绕般攀上意识。

哦是的，他承认他承认，他确实不会忍耐。

但丁在惊惧和快感中小口喘气，自己的兄弟一手扶着他的腰间，正把两个人的阴茎贴在一起上下撸动，它们的头部亲密无间的贴在一起吐露液体，感官敏感到柱身上凸起的青筋摩擦的微小刺激在成倍扩大。很快它们变得又湿又热，情欲的气味散发着足以令人头晕目眩。

他的体内也湿乎乎的，尾巴体贴的给他做了润滑，这比维吉尔还有点人情味儿。它开始不那么热衷于对着腺体进攻，在身体里愈发激烈地抽送起来，似乎想要把最粗的一节也塞进去。滚烫的红色黏液在肠道里滑动，被搅弄着咕啾作响，肠道也感觉到高温热情地紧锁着欢迎硬物。

维吉尔把手指贴上那圈火热的嫩肉，黏液混着一些肠液被挤压出来，在穴口拉出长长黏丝和旁边的臀肉连结在一起。他指尖顺着尖锥光滑表面拨开褶皱，听但丁抱怨“能不能把尾巴拔出来”的一点功夫都没有就突入进去往深处探索。两种不同异物将穴口大大撑开，在身体内探索的刺激让人喘息沉重。

“啊……操你的维吉尔！”但丁呼吸急促，他又一次想把作乱的尾巴拔出来时被制止了。维吉尔捏着他的手腕甩开，甚至恶意地在他臀部上重重的来了一掌，皮手套接触湿润的皮肤发出响亮的水声。

“操你。”对方冷笑着用手指在他体内勾弄肠壁，代替尾巴之前的行为找到那片敏感的腺体反复刺激，他又低呼着把脏话吞进腹内，腰身主动扭动着去迎合体内的刺激。维吉尔甚至伸进第二指，双指呈V型分开把穴口撑得更大，在被打开的灼痛中那个光滑的物件欢愉地顶进去，最宽阔的一节埋进肠道里侧几毫米就让人难以忍受了，尖锐的部分进得太深有了要捅进内脏的错觉，可年轻的半魔偏偏从这种近乎虐待的行为里感觉到了快乐。在性的方面上但丁觉得自己下限越来越没要求，不怪他，和他的兄弟共同处事的时间里这已经算得上是比较舒适的一次——即使但丁羞于承认自己的尾巴带来了足够的惊吓和快感。

他面红耳赤，生理泪水在眼眶积聚，阴囊鼓胀欲望蓬勃待发又不足以释放。但丁揪住那件复杂的马甲把扣子扯得七零八落，把敞开的衣物推到腹部以上，跪在那把柱头顶在形状分明的肌肉上抹出一片湿漉漉的痕迹，又扯着领子凑上去亲吻。维吉尔作为对此的报复发狠咬了一口微肿的嘴唇，铁锈味开始弥漫在俩人争夺性的互相啃咬中，仿佛要把对方杀死在这个亲吻中一样沉浸在为对方创造更多伤口。

直到年长的一方在博弈中用齿间叼住对方舌头，轻轻发力咬下作威胁示意但丁的失败。但丁发出小声嗤笑，手指勾住自己哥哥的下颚扳开一条缝足以让自己入侵进去扫荡对方口腔，故意将二人满满的唾沫混在一起。他的哥哥是甜的，但丁想。

维吉尔不会放过他，于是作为对作弊的惩罚，维吉尔保持一手撑开后穴，一手捉住银白的尾巴，坚定而快速的把它从温暖的肠道里扯出，伴随着嗓子里漏出来的呜咽这一下带出不少混合的液体，还未完全从敞开的洞穴全部漏出来又被另一根粗大的柱体顶进了深处。

“呜呃！”但丁被挤得从嗓子发出变了调的尖叫，差点咬住自己的舌头。这根阴茎的热度在他感觉来完全不比润滑的黏液凉上几分，他日思夜想的哥哥的阴茎在他几乎麻木的后穴里跳动，被填满的短短瞬间就唤醒潮水般的舒爽快感。

贴紧的唇舌和对方分开，他仔细凝视时刻紧颦的双眉，与自己相同的蓝色双眼里积蓄着暴虐的情欲——是的，这是他一直想要的，几乎在几十年的岁月里将这份记忆磨灭，现在他又回来了，眉眼不再如隔雨幕可以真真切切地触碰到。但丁忘情地将自己的双唇贴在对方轻阖的眼皮上，印上一个可以说得上温情的吻。

他腰上的手徒然收紧，扣着他往上拉，几乎要拉离连接的阴茎又松开手任凭身体跟随重力坐回去，粗大的顶端在下坠中蹭到那个隐秘的开关一路捅向更深处。对方没给但丁一点回味的机会重复着这样的动作，勾出几声绵长的呻吟和止不住的痉挛，他弓着腰抱紧自己兄弟的脑袋磨蹭，这下维吉尔也没法维持他整齐的发型了，沾着汗液粘液的白色发丝乱七八糟的交缠在一块。

他的尾巴刚刚被强行拔出去，尖锥上还沾着带红色的液体，仿佛很委屈的也要蹭到但丁脸上，情欲中的但丁倒也眼疾手快把它捉住往远丢了出去，“去你的小兔崽子！”他骂道。可怜的尾巴尖在空中划出漂亮的弧度又勾着回来，钻进腹与腹的空隙里盘成一圈，像挨骂的小孩那样自闭了。

“管好你的尾巴。”维吉尔又重复了一次。

“那是你的后代，章鱼。”但丁反驳，好像现在屁股里插着的东西对他做不了什么似的用比喻诋毁维吉尔，下一刻就被身下一个角度刁钻的挺身顶的呛声，身体像弓一样向后仰去，双腿酸软无力难以立直，很快到来的连续冲击使他断断续续的呻吟着。

年长的半魔坐起上半身把他向后按去，这让姿势有些变化，阴茎捅入的角度变化让但丁咕哝着摇晃腰臀调整位置，一手支着胳膊肘撑住自己，另一手顺着对方腰腹一路探寻到对方乳尖手法下流地揉拧。他右手手指顺着尾椎移动触碰他们连接的部分，一部分液体正顺着柱体往下流淌，另一部分糊在腿间发出噗嗤水声。

他的兄弟从不坚持在性爱过程中玩弄什么情趣，无人触碰的阴茎随着起伏动作在空气中摇晃洒落前精。即使这样他也快要达到顶峰了，靴子包裹下的脚趾紧张的蜷曲着，小腹里的火热愈演愈烈，肿胀的阴茎抽搐着想要释放，他夹紧肠壁——

该死的，他的尾巴，那个该死的寄生体，章鱼哥哥的后代，在自己恍惚时把尖锐的顶部抵在微微张开的孔口，在即将射精的那一刻轻巧地如切开黄油般挤了进去。这来的太快了，冰冷的触感扎在柔软脆弱的尿道里让他的呻吟转成猝不及防的尖叫，但是高潮也诚实地到来了，自己兄弟温凉的精液射在肠道深处，而但丁在痛苦中依旧沉浸在这份快感中无法自拔，但是自己的阴茎依旧硬挺着无法释放。很好，他在像丢垃圾一样把自己尾巴甩开时可没想到会遭到这样的报复，满心无能狂怒狠狠地捶了下地板。

维吉尔都惊呆了，低头看着这个摇摇晃晃仿佛在嘚瑟的银色家伙，想了半天只好干巴巴的评价：“你的趣味真怪……”

不，我不是，我没有。但丁没工夫解释，忍着胀痛的感觉小心翼翼捏着尖锥把它拔出来，毫无干劲地握住自己红肿的阴茎给自己解决一下未抒发的欲望。他的屁股里被射满了精液，而他什么都没射出来，箭在弦上被硬生生憋回去的感觉像是自己被白嫖了。

所以，虽然没什么关联，他喘息着握住自己的阴茎撸动，没忘记把蠢蠢欲动的尾巴摁在地上，龟头最后一下跳动时他对准了维吉尔的脸。

“Jackpot！哈哈哈！”但丁满足了，只要忽视掉自己兄长挂着白浊液体怒目圆睁的滑稽脸和手掌盖住他脑袋要往地板砸的动作，这次体验似乎还算可以。

当然他还是决定了，不管这会给自己造成什么损失，他都要把这条叛逆的废物尾巴拿去做晚饭。

——————————————————

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 如果可以我希望能在将来（或许应该不会有的）迫害尼禄，比如：
> 
> “贪小便宜买到了假药，一觉醒来发现自己变成了但丁的尾巴还即将要被做成晚饭，尼禄发现了些小秘密”  
> 的故事。
> 
> 尼禄：我自杀算了。
> 
> 谢谢大家看完我拙劣的文笔。


End file.
